Incertidumbre
by LadyAnnalise
Summary: Candy está en el aeropuerto a punto de tomar un avión de vuelta a casa, pero parece que no todo saldrá como lo pleaneado...Minific de suspenso situado en nuestros tiempos, escrito para el Horrorfest RG 2010.


Hola a todos,

Les comparto un minific que escribí para el Horrorfest 2010.

Es algo totalmente distinto a mi estilo así que espero que les agrade!

OoOoOoOo

Incertidumbre

Por Annalise Grandchester

Después de tantos meses en Londres al fin hoy vuelvo a casa; estoy tan emocionada que apenas y puedo creer que ya han pasado tres años desde aquella terrible noche de invierno en donde mi corazón y mi alma se partieron en dos dejando en mi vida un profundo invierno lleno de angustia y desesperanza; quién iba a decir que hace justamente un año me encontraría a él, a ese hombre que robó mi corazón para la eternidad y que la vida volvería a sonreírme y que hoy el futuro para mi se pinta de colores vivos y me muestra el lado más dulce de la vida, Terry y yo acordamos en que él me esperaría todo este año, y que cuando yo volviera a mi querida América fijaría mi residencia en Nueva York para poder estar junto a él. Ha sido un año muy duro, cada día parece ser una agonía lejos de él, pero la promesa de estar juntos para siempre me ha mantenido en pie y también hoy sé que este esfuerzo ha valido la pena porque con la especialidad que hace menos de un mes logré podré ayudar a muchas personas y también podré colocarme en algún buen hospital y sé que podré también abrir alguna fundación con la parte de mi herencia para ayudar a las personas.

Srita. Andrew hemos llegado al aeropuerto – Escuché decir al conductor sacándome así de mis propios pensamientos.

Gracias Matthew – Le respondí visiblemente emocionada, tengo tantas ganas de volver a casa y de ver a todos mis seres queridos, sobretodo a él a Terry, a mi único y verdadero amor…

OoOoOoOo

Al fin he podido pasar la larga fila para documentar y después pasar seguridad, uff es increíble que te obliguen hasta a quitarte los zapatos… Mi vuelo sale dentro de dos horas así que todavía tengo tiempo de tomarme un té, y de comprar algunos detallitos más para todos…

El tiempo se pasa volando, estamos a punto de abordar así que mejor me apuro a ir al servicio que la verdad odio hacerlo durante el vuelo, me mareo un poco y siempre es más cómodo "hacer tus necesidades" en tierra que en aire…

Al entrar al servicio siento como un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal y al parecer aquí la calefacción no sirve que hace demasiado frío, pero lo más increíble es que habiendo tanta gente en el aeropuerto este baño esté completamente vació, ya se sabe que en los sanitarios para damas siempre hay que hacer fila…

Buenas noches señora – Saludo a la señora que limpia los baños, la he reconocido por el uniforme azul que lleva que parece de pintor y por los utensilios que lleva consigo; ella solamente me dedica una sonrisa extraña y por el espejo puedo ver que me observa de manera extraña, y aunque intente hacer como que la ignoro, en realidad no puedo dejar de verla…

Hasta luego señora – Me despido de ella sonriéndole y deseándole lo mejor en la vida, hasta un ciego podría notar que esa señora está muy triste, se ve un vacio en sus ojos pero prefiero no pensar en ello puesto que tampoco puedo quedarme a ayudarla.

¡Perfecto! Los pasajeros de mi vuelo están abordando ya, en unas horas más estaré en casa abrazando a Terry, apenas y puedo creerlo.

OoOoOoOo

Este parece ser un vuelo tranquilo y para mi suerte nadie se ha sentado a mi lado, al menos no de momento, nunca falta quién se cambie de lugar a medio vuelo, aunque estando en Business class lo dudo.

Ya han servido la cena, he visto una película, he leído un capítulo del libro que traigo conmigo y creo que intentaré dormir que tengo tantas ganas de llegar que cada minuto se me está haciendo eterno y no puedo concentrarme..

OoOoOoOo

¿Qué hora es? Siento como si hubiera dormido muchas horas pero no puede ser posible porque ya habríamos llegado… Por cierto que frío hace aquí creo que le diré a la azafata que me traiga otra manta; me quito el antifaz para dormir y veo que el avión está a media luz, me asomo por la ventana y veo que todo está oscuro no se ve nada, así que seguramente aún falta tiempo para llegar a Nueva York.

Siento como todos los vellitos de mi cuerpo se erizan, siento un escalofrío terrible que me está dejando entumecida, estoy viendo a la señora de limpieza del baño del aeropuerto en el reflejo de la ventana, pero no puede ser porque ella trabajaba ahí, seguramente vive en Londres o en sus cercanías, y no tiene ninguna lógica que este sentada justo a mi lado y viéndome con esa mirada extraña y esa sonrisa que ahora me parece terrible…

Intento disimular que no la he visto porque simplemente no es posible que la esté viendo, me tallo los ojos, los abro nuevamente y finjo ver por la ventana, tengo mucho miedo de voltear y comprobar que realmente está sentada a mi lado, ¿Será que sigo soñando?... Me estoy armando de valor y estoy decidida a voltear porque estoy segura de que estoy imaginándome cosas, los nervios y la ansiedad me están haciendo desvariar, respiro profundamente e intento controlar el creciente miedo que estoy sintiendo y normalizar mi respiración, debo voltear uno dos y … tres.

¡Hay por Dios santo! Mi corazón late desbocado, tengo muchas ganas de gritar pero no puedo mover un solo músculo y estoy paralizada, la señora que vi en el reflejo de la ventana está realmente aquí: frente a mi, sentada en un avión rumbo a NY y yo estoy aquí frente a ella sin entender qué hace ella aquí, el por qué tengo tanto miedo y sobretodo por qué no puedo moverme…

Tranquilízate Candy no tienes que temer – Me dice en una voz que de no sonar tan espectral y vacía seguramente podría sonar amigable, yo aun no puedo moverme..

Verás Candy, te he estado observando – pienso que no hace falta que lo diga – porque quiero algo de ti – Esto último lo ha dicho pronunciando aún más su retorcida sonrisa.

Pasa un tiempo y yo no puedo contestar estoy como en una especie de shock, no entiendo esta persona además de su aspecto extraño no tiene "nada raro" pero hay algo en ella que me da mucho miedo y siento que debo de temerle y mucho…

No me respondes nada – Yo no sé si eso fue una pregunta ó una afirmación solamente estoy intentando concentrarme para poder decir mentalmente una oración completa pero no puedo concentrarme y no puedo pasar de cierto punto porque no se qué sigue, estoy nerviosa y tengo ganas de llorar, tampoco veo a ninguna azafata y todos los pasajeros parecen dormidos y tranquilos, quizás solo estoy teniendo una crisis de algo y estoy siendo paranoica…

Necesito que vengas conmigo para mi durante un tiempo, a cambio dejaré que tus seres queridos vivan felices y sin "inconvenientes".

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Estás amenazándome? - No sé de donde salió mi voz pero sonó segura y furiosa, nadie se atreve a amenazar a mi familia y a mis amigos y mucho menos a él… a él.

Precisamente por eso si quieres que tu familia, tus amigos y él, especialmente él estén bien, harás lo que yo te diga – Me dijo acercándose a mi y yo pude sentir aquel aliento fétido, una mezcla entre algo en putrefacción y ¿azufre?, pero eso no me importó sino que me aterra pensar que pueda saber que estoy pensando porque a dicho lo que me preocupaba casi de la misma manera en que lo pensé

¡Acertaste Candy! Puedo saber tus pensamientos, tus temores, tus miedos, tus anhelos, tus sueños, pero debes de saber que puedo destruir todo con solo desearlo.

¿Qué quieres de mi? –Pregunté con voz temblorosa, apenas y podía contener las lágrimas y el miedo de esta señora que seguramente sabe psicología y por eso entiende mis gestos pero seguramente que está loca

No estoy loca, solamente estoy deseosa de cumplir mis objetivos, y tampoco soy psicóloga – Me dijo con una voz fría y tajante.

¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi?

Muy bien Candy comenzamos a entendernos, deseo que vengas conmigo al mundo de las sombras, tu alma es brillante y blanca y con tu ayuda podré atraer hacia mi a muchas almas; no te preocupes mucho, algunas de esas almas serán de personas que están sufriendo la muerte en vida pero que se niegan a abrazar la muerte y el cambio, me ayudarás a atraer a almas que no desean vivir más, esto puede parecerte poco ético y, quizás de cierta forma lo sea, pero ese no es tu problema, y por último me ayudarás a atraer hacia a mí a aquellas almas torturadas que vagan entre los mundos no perteneciendo ni a un lado ni al otro, todas deben de venir conmigo y tú jamás preguntarás para qué las quiero, o que haré con ellas, tu simplemente me obedecerás a atraer a las almas con tu luz y yo a cambio te protegeré de las sombras más oscuras para que no roben tu luz y al cabo de un tiempo te devolveré al mundo terrenal.

¿A qué estás jugando? Tú no eres Dios para decidir quien muere o quien vive y mucho menos puedes intentar embaucarme a mí en quién sabe que problemas, no aceptaré.

Respuesta equivocada Candy - Me dijo con su voz vacía la cosa que tenía frente a mi -vez a aquel señor de allá que parece dormir tan tranquilo, en un momento comenzará a toser y a toser mucho – En efecto el señor despertó con una súbita tos, pareciera que se estuviera ahogando – dentro de poco tiempo le comenzará a faltar el aire y también podría expulsar sangre de los pulmones

¡Para! – Le dije terminante e intenté levantarme de mi asiento para socorrerlo, no por algo soy doctora, pero ella me tomó la mano fuertemente y era tan fría que me quemaba y me obligó a sentarme con la mirada

No te preocupes aun no morirá – me dijo como si hablara del clima dejando libre mi mano– veo que aun dudas pues bien Candy ahora habrá una turbulencia violenta en el avión por supuesto cortesía de tu acompañante de asiento.

Me sonrió y vio hacia donde estaba mi cinturón de seguridad y yo estaba a punto de decir algo pero el avión comenzó a moverse violentamente, pronto todos los pasajeros se despertaron y las luces para mantener el cinturón de seguridad se prendieron… fue un caos, algunas equipajes de mano se cayeron de los maleteros golpeando a algunas personas, las luces del avión parpadearon y cuando iba parando pude ver a varias azafatas corriendo de un lado a otro ayudando a las personas y a tranquilizarlas, yo también quise levantarme a ayudar a pesar del miedo que sentía por todo, mi deber como doctora es ayudar, pero nuevamente "ella" me tomó de la muñeca tan fuertemente que creí que me quebraría el brazo, cuando logré sentarme nuevamente viendo al frente me soltó y pude ver en mi muñeca y tenía una marca negra formándose, era como una quemada y me ardía mucho.

Ahora el pasajero comenzará a toser sangre puedes ir a ayudarle y volver aquí una vez que hayas comprobado que realmente toserá sangre y verás como a la chica que está a su lado comienza a darle un ataque de asma, si vuelves aquí como si nada, ninguno morirá y se repondrán inmediatamente y el vuelo llegará sin problemas a su destino, ah y olvidaba mencionar: la vida de tus amigos y familia estará garantizada… al menos en lo que a mi respecta – Me dijo y se movió un poco dejándome el paso libre.

Corrí a auxiliar al señor que efectivamente comenzó a toser sangre justo cuando llegué a él, y la chica de cabellos negros junto a él comenzó a tener problemas para respirar, les ayudé en lo que pude, las azafatas trajeron el botiquín de emergencias y cuando ellos estaban estables antes de volver le pregunté a la azafata quién era la persona que estaba sentada junto a mi señalándole el lugar y ella al voltear a ver ahí me vio de manera extraña y me dijo:

Lo siento señorita no veo a nadie sentado en su asiento, debería volver a su lugar y calmarse, la fuerte turbulencia que tuvimos alteró a mucha gente – Me dijo sonriendo preocupada y poniendo una mano en mi hombro intentando tranquilizarse.

Oh, si es verdad no hay nadie supongo que estoy alterada – Le respondí mientras me alejaba de ella y comenzaba a aceptar una horrible realidad: La cosa que estaba sentada a mi lado era algo malvado y muy capaz de lastimar a muchas personas.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que trabajar para ti y qué va a pasar conmigo? – Pregunté aceptando un destino que yo no deseaba pero que sin duda aceptaré con gusto si eso significa que mis seres queridos estén a salvo.

No serán más de tres años de tu vida en tiempo humano, puede ser uno o pueden ser tres pero no más es una promesa, y tu vendrás conmigo, tu alma vendrá conmigo pero tu cuerpo se quedará aquí, llegado el plazo te dejaré libre y podrás retomar tu vida, aunque debes saber que después de lo que vivirás conmigo jamás será igual, pero eso seguramente ya lo sabías – Me dijo en tono burlón y despectivo.

¿Puedes asegurarme el bienestar de todos, absolutamente todos mis seres queridos? No habrán trucos y máximo estaré contigo tres años, no sé como, pero ¡te juro! que si me traicionas y algo les sucede o no me dejas volver encontraré el modo de mandarte al infierno y encerrarte ahí por la eternidad.

Este ser soltó una risa macabra y misteriosa y me preguntó: - ¿De dónde crees que vengo querida?

Sentí mucho miedo, miedo porque ahora tendría que vivir algo totalmente desconocido, miedo porque perdería tres años de mi vida, miedo porque no sé si podré volver en el plazo determinado, miedo porque temo que mi familia sufra con lo que sea que pase cuando yo desaparezca sin más, miedo porque me olviden, miedo porque no se cómo aguantaré vivir esto, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo porque no sé como le haría cumplir a "esta cosa" su palabra aunque estoy segura de que lo lograré y miedo porque desconozco mi futuro, miedo porque el destino me hace esta jugarreta cruel… ¡Maldita incertidumbre!

No me importa de donde vienes ó a donde vas - Expresé fervientemente - solamente recuerda mi juramento, si tú fallas yo te haré vivir un infierno para toda la eternidad y créeme que no te va a gustar, encontrare algo que te lastime y te dañe y te haré sufrir con creces cada lágrima que tú me hagas derramar si rompes tu promesa – Le dije mientras miraba la marca negra de mi muñeca decidida a afrontar el destino incierto que venía para mi, pero sabiendo en el fondo de mi corazón y de mi alma que podría superar esto, que volvería aquí junto a los míos y que esto sería algún día sería agua pasada.

Candy no temas, aún no es tu tiempo de morir y tampoco lo será dentro de tres años, y respecto a mi promesa, no temas, la cumpliré al pie de la letra, no trucos, no letras pequeñas.

Acepto

OoOoOoOo

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Candy se encontraba tan bien – preguntó un gallardo hombre de mirada azul mirando al vacío con la voz quebrada y sin poder ocultar la nota de desesperación.

No lo sé, Terry, no lo sé, no entiendo que pudo haberle pasado a mi pequeña, pero te juro que encontraremos una cura – Dijo Albert lleno de preocupación y sintiendo una angustia que estaba oprimiendo el corazón tanto que le costaba respirar, la niña de sus ojos, su pequeña protegida, su hermana estaba en peligro y no sabía como ayudarla, no podía...

¡No sean pesimistas! Candy va a despertar de este coma lo sé, mi hermana es fuerte, vamos a hablarle, a llamarle, porque seguramente puede escucharnos y muy pronto ella se va a despertar – Dijo una mujer de profundos ojos azules con mirada sombría pero con la resolución de no darse por vencida hasta ver a su hermana junto a ellos de pie riendo como siempre.

Si Annie, vamos a estar aquí para Candy y vamos a hacer que despierte, ella no se puede ir, ella no se irá, esto dentro de poco habrá sido una pesadilla y toda esta incertidumbre será pasado.

Que así sea, elegante, ¡que así sea! – Contestó Terry mientras sujetaba una nívea y pequeña mano entra las suyas rogando a Dios porque ella, el amor de su vida, despertara pronto.

Fin

Lady Annalise Grandchester

Gracias por haber leído Incertidumbre, me encantaría leer tu opinión!


End file.
